You Are My Sword's B*tch, And I Am The Dominator
by ZWORZT WRITER
Summary: A NOT SO Silent Ninja in Remnant, what could go wrong? (Not for taken seriously, story was made for shits and giggles.)


Silence, that was what this large group of heavily armed men were dealing. A sick, defeaning silence. It was moments later when a large man, who supposedly was the leader, coughed in his hand, gaining the attention of whoever was present.

"All right, all right," His voice was deep, raspy, and yet talked fast. "This meeting will now come to order." He coughed for the second time, before continuing. "First order of bussiness, anyone caught posting selfies on the organized life in the crime style Web page," He glared at a group of people who were whispering innocently and avoiding eye contact with him. "Will be immediately shot in the face."

Though, before anyone could even protest, the lights in the entire warehouse went out. Leaving everyone in the dark, grumbling.

"Wha- What the hell?" The leader asked, as he looked around in surprise. "What the hell just happened?"

It was moments later, when a male voice rang out through the entire place. "I bet you ass-slurping motherfuckers wondering what the hell just happened, huh?"

"Well, yeah." The leader replied to the mystery man. "Which would explain why I asked, 'What the hell just happened?' ."

"You're asking yourselves, 'Where did the lights go?', 'Why am I being shrouded by darkness, being tormented by the angel of death?', 'Why-" The man was interrupted by the lights coming back on.

"Oh shit." There, standing on a small stool in the middle of the room, holding a small megaphone in his hands, and a single katana on his back, was none other than Jyn, "The NOT SO Silent Ninja".

Moments later, weapons were drawn and pointed at him. A tall man, wearing a black Beret, walked out of the crowd, both hands in his pockets. "Hey," He spoke. "While that guy was yelling, I found the light switch."

Jyn quickly jumped behind him and easily decapitated him with one slice of his sword. Before anyone can even register on what he did, Jyn ran to the Power switch and turned the lights off. Murmurs of the people inside were soon heard, before Jyn continued on his endless ramble of killing of them.

"Now, where was I?" It didn't took long for him to remeber the part. "Oh, yeah- tormented by the angel of death, waiting in darkness, to be slain by the greatest-" He was yet interupted by the power coming back on. "Goddamnit." He grumbled under his breath as he turned around.

"Hey, I got the sandwiches." A rather, large bald man said, carrying plastic bags on both of his arms. "What're you guys sitting in the dark for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jyn threw two shurikens. One, landing on the bald guys head, instantly killing him. And the other, landing on the power switch, destroying it and permanently bringing darkness to the room. Surprising everyone.

"H-Holy shit!" One of the men yelled.

"Your time is near!" Jyn shouted, aiming his sword them. "All you bitches will taste my motherfucking steel!" He then jumped to the nearest person to him, and quickly sliced his head into two.

And thus, chaos happened. Everyone started emptying their clips, hoping in killing the **not so** silent ninja. But it all seemed futile as Jyn casually deflected them away and continued his massacre. While in the same sprouting nonsense out of his masked-covered mouth.

Meanwhile, in one of the corners of the room, two men were casually talking, while also shooting blindly in front of them.

"Why's he yelling?" Rico asked his compadre. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be, like, quiet and stealthy and shit."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Ramirez answered, his face etched to a frown.

"He's pretty shitty as far as ninjas go."

"Yeah, pretty shitty." Ramirez was going to unload two more bullets towards the darkness in front of him before striking another conversation with Rico. "By the way, I am impressed with your usage of the word **_stealthy_**."

"Yeah, I've been doing a bit of reading lately," Rico smiled to his compadre as the sound of chaos were still going from around them. "You know, in between beating guys to death with baseball bats, shooting people in the head and whatnot, you know, trying to be a better me, you know?" He finished in spreading his arms wide for a gesture, even thought it was dark.

"Yeah, I definitely see a difference." Ramirez complimented on his friend's new hobby.

"Well, thanks for noticing." Rico said, a small smile on his face.

"Don't mention it." Ramirez replied before Jyn sliced him in half from head to toe. And slicing his sword to the side, he decapitated Rico.

"My sword is making you all her bitch!" He yelled towards the remaining few. "And I'm in your ass with no kiss!" He then charged to the nearest person, his sword raised high.

In another corner, a man could not believe on what he just heard. "Is he rhyming?" He asked himself in disbelief. "Is this guy rhyming while talking? God, that's annoying. This is easily the most annoying ninja, I have ever dealt with. Well, this is the only ninja I- " The man wasn't safe as a blade went through his chest from his back, and on the tip of it was his pulsating heart. Behind him, was the Ninja himself.

"Death is my bussiness, bitch!" Jynn then took his sword out of the dead man, who slumped down with his eyes rolling in to the back of his skull. "And bussiness is- Oh, shit, my foot." Jyn exclaimed as he tripped over a dead body.

"Is this guy serious?" The Boss man asked to his right hand man. "He's the ninja? The fucking ninja tripping over things in the dark?"

Jyn shot his hand in the air as he continued his line. "-And bussiness is good!" Before slumping back down to the pile of dead bodies he was in.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that's from some movie or some shit." The Boss Man's Right hand man said.

Jyn, who was now standing, pointed to the nearest person. "What're you gonna do, when I lay my vengeance down on you?" He then cartwheeled to the person and had cut him in half.

The Boss man just stood there in bewilderment and annoyance. "He just mixed Hulk Hogan with Samuel Jakson from "Pulp Friction". I can't take no more of this." He grumbled in annoyance.

"You shoot me, I shoot you?" His Right hand man asked.

"Deal."

They then aimed their weapons right at each others face's.

"Sweet relief." The Boss man sighed in relief as they both shot themselves in the head, their headless bodies dropping to the floor as blood poured out from the holes though their heads.

Minutes later, and the entire warehouse was now back to being silent. Sensing no more enemies with his "Ninja Senses", Jyn finally called it a day. Right after doing one more thing.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Jynn exclaimed as he truimphly stood in the middle of the room, both hands on his waist. "My name is Jyn, the Angel of death! The Harbinger of souls! The silent reaper! And the most greatest ninja in the wor-" The whole warehouse Jynn was in, exploded. The whole place exploded by one of the gas tanks getting shot, which then leads to Jyn's death. But, it appears as if the Multiverse has some plans for the **_Not So_** Silent Ninja.

 **()()()**

 ** _Greetings, everyone! It is I, ZWORZT! And it appears that you have found my story for another time! Now, without further delay, let us all discuss about the Oh-so-amazing Protagonist, Jyn. If you're wondering on how and what he looks like, then let me show you. His face is the cover photo, and No, I do not own both RWBY and SFH. They both belong to their respectful owners._**

 ** _Now, for the other least-yet-also-important information. This prologue was based off of the video "Trip Tank - Loud Ninja by Comedy Central". Go search for it in Youtube, it is quite hilarious. The part where the protagonist started rhyming gave me quite a laughing fit. And again, I do not own the video I based off from, it belongs to Comedy Central._**

 ** _So far, that is all I can give. I hope you readers still have patience, cause I am not certain to when I can update this story, Sorry._**

 ** _That is all for now, goodbye and may you have a fine day/evening._**


End file.
